Hengry Hippiee
Hengry Hippiee (Pronounced "Henry Hippy") is a recurring side character in Dyercentral. Despite being present in many important situations in Dyercentral History, he is always the least involved of anyone there. Overview Appearance Hengry Hippiee is a tall, portly man with a curly red afro on the top of his head, and occasionally brown-blonde hair spilling out from under it. In his original appearance, he wore blue jeans, a white shirt over a brown shirt, and a brown jacket similar to the one worn by Dyer. In later appearances, he wore a checkered long sleeve shirt with a green shirt over it, as well as large reflective glasses. Personality Hengry's personality is based on that of a stereotypical hippie. He is obsessed with drugs and alcohol, which makes him easily confused and distracted. Except for perhaps Socko, he is one of the most laid back and helpful characters on the channel. However, unlike Socko, he does not have a secret desire to watch the world burn. Biography Breaking News In his first appearance, Hengry falsely reported that Godzilla was attacking New York City. In reality, he was in a theater watching Godzilla (1998) whilst intoxicated, causing him to get confused. His mistake accidentally led to the destruction of the Empire State Building by Sheriff Lyoid. Christmas and the Puppy Hour Revolution Hengry Hippiee had his own sketch in the 2nd Dyercentral Christmas Special. It's name was confusingly spelled "Henry Hipee's Christmas Vacation" and it involved Hengry going about his normal day to day activities. This included listening to rock music, talking in his sleep, and attempting to read books with large words. At the end he casually mentions Christmas in order to make it count as a Christmas Sketch. This was the final straw that made Mr. Dyer decide to destroy Christmas. While not involved directly with the Puppy Hour Revolution, Hengry was one of the cast members who demonstrated his ownership of Dyercentral at the end. Chadwick Jones Presents Hengry was one of the earlier characters to jump onboard the Chadwick Jones Presents bandwagon, and thus managed to get a part in the opening of season 1. He was also featured in the opening of season 2. His most notable cameo was in The Point review, where he was the only one who cared about the death of Sheriff Lyoid. During The Hunt for Mr. Dyer's Treasure, Hengry teamed up with Dyer and Old-Man Dyer in order to locate Mr. Dyer's long lost fortune. Hengry was sent to investigate local merchants, but ended up getting intoxicated instead. However, it was his attempt to bribe himself out of the situation that gave Old-Man Dyer the idea of where the fortune was. In the Dragon Ball Lookback: Episode 8, Hengry teamed up with Dyer and OMD once again to find a way out of the Panther invasion. He did not do much during the invasion besides attempting to convince OMD that it was not a communist attack. At the end he was detained by the Panthers along with OMD and a wounded Dyer. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure Hengry had a non-cannon cameo in the Barney's Great Adventure review. He interrupted the sow to point out that the other characters had gotten substantial cameos before, but has not. Chadwick agrees and asks what he has to say about the movie. Hengry's only response was to dance to "Hello My Baby".Afterwords he left Chadwick's room and was promptly shot dead by Meridale. The Dyercentral Christmas Special (Special Edition) A Christmas phantom imitating Hengry Hippiee appeared in the final Dyercentral Christmas Special. If the special had continued as planned, than he would have starred in "the half-assed musical sequence at the end", which was a spoof of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast A Mist version of Hengry Hippiee appeared in the Snowbeast review. Mist Chadwick Jones called on him to help him with the boring parts of the film, to which Mist Hengry suggested he gets high. It was revealed that his curly red hair was actually a wig this whole time. Later on, he was originally going to be in the McCarlsDelChick-filSonicSubBucksKingIn-N-Outinthebox commercial but was too intoxicated to participate. Finally, Mist Chadwick asked if he had any leftover crack, but he had already died of a drug overdose. Techniques 'Fusion Dance -' Doing a specific sequence of moves and chanting "Fusion Ha" with a partner who does the same will allow him to fuse with the partner into one being that shares in both of their strengths. He has only performed this once, temporarily fusing him to Don Maccaroni. Trivia Hengry shares several qualities with Three Stooges character Larry. In the Trio of Old-Man Dyer (Moe), Hengry Hippiee (Larry), and Dyer (Curly), OMD is the slightly smarter leader of the troop, Dyer participates in most of the slapstick, and Hengry is in the middle of the three. This connection is strengthened by Hengry's curly hair, and the fact that he is not related to the other two (Larry Fine was the only original stooge that was not in the Howard family). Category:Characters